¿Sexo o Comida?
by Harumaki03
Summary: Se había hecho una especie de tradición no dicha que cuando alguno de ellos se comprometiera, se reunirían en casa de cualquiera de ellos y harían una fiesta, seguido de una ronda de preguntas como si fuera reto o verdad. Alice preguntaba y fue el turno de la pareja Sōma y Erina para responder.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"¿Sexo o Comida?" **

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Se había hecho una especie de tradición no dicha que cuando alguno de ellos se comprometiera, se reunirían en casa de cualquiera de ellos y harían una fiesta, seguido de una ronda de preguntas como si fuera reto o verdad. Alice preguntaba y fue el turno de la pareja Sōma y Erina para responder.

**Notas:** Esto es algo que estaba guardado desde Marzo. No considero que sea M porque no hay nada más que mención leve de la palabra "_sexo_", así que no se dejen engañar por el título, ah y esta inspirado en un **"imagina tu OTP"** que tiene como 3 años en mi móvil, anjá xD.

**-/-/-**

—¿De nuevo, de quién fue la idea? —Bufó Erina, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Alice! —Respondieron a coro unos cuantos, mirando a la albina que sonreía como el gato que se comió al ratón.

Sōma a su lado solo pudo reír por lo bajo mientras tomaba un poco de su whisky y colocaba su brazo libre en los hombros de Erina con gesto relajado.

—¿Qué clase de despedida a la soltería es está? —Le susurró el pelirrojo, burlón—. No creo que Tadokoro ni Takumi aguanten este tipo de cosas por mucho más.

Y Erina no pudo menos que asentir suavemente, dándole la razón. Se había hecho una especie de tradición no dicha que cuando alguno de ellos se comprometiera, se reunirían en casa de cualquiera de ellos y harían una fiesta, seguido de una ronda de preguntas como si fuera reto o verdad, entre otras actividades.

Sólo que las preguntas podían o no ser de connotación sexual, claro que todo el asunto había sido orquestado por Alice cuando Marui y Yuki se comprometieron y desde entonces se había realizado otras 4 veces más.

—Veamos —Alice siempre disfrutaba de aquellas cosas a lo grande, encontraba muy divertido ver a sus amigos nerviosos sobre cosas que eran normales, ella siempre decía que había que romper con los tabúes, miró la siguiente pregunta que tenía en mano y alzó las cejas—. ¿Número 23 y 10? —Y rió de forma maliciosa cuando vio que el ceño de Erina se fruncía al ver el número que le había tocado antes.

—Aquí —la respuesta de Erina fue casi un gruñido mientras señalaba a Sōma y su persona.

Por otro lado, la pareja Tadokoro-Aldini respiro aliviada, junto con el resto de la sala, por ahora estaban fuera del gancho.

—Bien —Alice pretendió leer la tarjeta, aunque ya se sabía la pregunta—. ¿Sexo o comida? Sólo pueden escoger una cada uno.

Todos miraron a los allegados, Erina hizo lo mejor para mantener la compostura y respondió sin dudar:

—Sexo —Alice emitió un _"fufufu"_ seguido de un _"Erina, traviesa"_ que provocó un tenue rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, mientras al fondo se escuchó un jadeo ahogado que podía jurar era de Megumi, la pobre se iba a desmayar para el final del juego.

Por su parte Sōma casi se ahoga con su bebida ante la respuesta sin titubeos de Erina. Aquello era difícil, es decir, él era un fanático de la comida, vivía por la comida _(de forma literal)_ y tampoco podía vivir sin ella, trago en seco, sintiendo que todo el mundo le miraba, expectante, mientras un sudor frío empezaba a humedecer su cuello.

Erina le dedico aquella mirada tan suya, que seguro tenía ya su marca registrada, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No te atrev-

—¡Sexo! —Respondió rápidamente y toda la sala pareció jadear en sorpresa—. Porque también puedes comer durante el sexo —añadió, y otra ronda de jadeos se hizo presente.

Erina cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada, no sin antes pegarle en el hombro al pelirrojo murmurando un _"¡eso no tenías que decirlo!"_.

Por su parte, Alice se había doblado de la risa y Ryo le estaba quitando las cartillas de la mano. Estaba seguro que lo mejor sería pasar al siguiente evento o nadie podría mirarse a la cara al menos durante dos días, especialmente los novios, que estaban ruborizados y atónitos en su rincón.

**—Fin—**

Y después de traerles un escrito de casi 10,000 palabras _(xD)_ les traigo uno de menos 1,000, aunque éste estaba listo desde hace rato, solo tenía que maquillar por aquí, por allá, corregir lo mejor posible y listo.

Esta inspirado en un **imagina tu OTP** que encontré en **Tumblr** y que guarde hace 3 años más o menos, en un principio iba a ser para el _fandom_ de **Naruto** pero, jajaja _-risa nerviosa-_. Dato que a nadie le interesa pero que voy a colocar igual, los números 23 y 10 corresponden al día y mes de nacimiento de Erina y Sōma, respectivamente. Otro dato: el título tampoco me convence pero se queda igual xD.

Y bueno, con todo y que es súper corto, espero sea de su agrado y les haya sacado al menos una carcajada, saludos~

¡Hasta luego!

Creación: **Marzo 28, 2019.**

Ajustes y corrección: **Mayo 25, 2019.**


End file.
